High School Valdangelo
by tearsofhappiness
Summary: This is a high school au fic where everyone is human. I'm English and because I know little about the American education system and stuff it's just gonna be set in an English school. So, they're in year 12 (age 16/17) we take 4 subjects and have some frees and I'll probably include other ships too but it's mainly valdangelo. Anyways I'm terrible at summaries but yeah give it a go
1. Chapter 1

Leo was sat in double engineering completely bored. Usually it was his favourite subject but today their teacher was off sick and the cover work seemed particularly tedious. He kept getting dirty looks from the supply teacher as he clicked his pen. He finally stopped when the girl next to him elbowed his arm. Leo looked up to see her glaring so started messing with the paperclips from the stationary pot in the middle of the table instead.

He'd given up on the work somewhere between 5 and 10 minutes into the lesson. He just couldn't concentrate. Leo's ADHD had been getting worse over the years but today it seemed especially bad.

He glanced at the clock *sigh* still at least 40 minutes to go. Glancing around the classroom Leo noticed everyone else seemed to be working. Or at least was pretending to. The only guy who didn't was sat way in the back. He had dark hair, Leo could never decide if it was actually natural, that meant it must be Nico di'Angelo. He had headphones in and was doodling all over the booklet they had to complete.

Leo's foot was tapping now too. He looked down at what he'd made. A little skeleton constructed out of the intertwined paperclips. Well that was weird. His fingers did often have a mind of their own but why had he made a skeleton. Maybe it represents how dead I feel at school he thought.

But soon his mind moved on, not able to concentrate on anything for too long. He continued modelling and remodelling the paperclips for the rest of the lesson. Letting his mind wander as he did.

When the bell finally went Leo dropped his latest model grabbed his bag and stood up only glancing at the teacher before he left.

The rest of the class piled out after him. Soon followed by the supply. Only Nico was left. Having not heard the bell over his music he didn't notice the lesson had ended 'till he glanced up to see the last of the kids hurrying out the room.

He slowly packed his things up, in no hurry to get anywhere for break. He screwed the booklet up. It wasn't like he was ever going to do the work anyway. And his sketch had only been another skeleton, he seemed to be drawing them on everything lately.

He paused on his way out the room to drop it in the bin noticing a little model on the table as he was doing so. He picked it up examining the detailed figure. It seemed to only be made of paperclips but was very clearly a miniature skeleton.

Nico looked around. No one was there and it seemed to have just been left so he quickly slipped it in his bag and left the classroom.

* * *

><p>AN. I don't really know where I'm going with this yet but I want to write more. Um yeah if you have any ideas let me know. At the moment I'm thinking maybe Nico can be a dancer or something but no one knows about it. But that might not work out, if it doesn't I'll write another fic like that. But yeah just let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN. Ok so I know you've had to wait for this, but I'm sorry to say I won't be posting regularly anyways because I'm going away quite a bit and don't know when I'll have internet.

Oh and lots of sixth forms (year 12 and 13) do different things regarding clothing. In main school everyone has to wear uniform and so do some sixth forms but others can wear what they like. Some, like mine, have a dress code, we have to look smart and can't wear jeans and things and that's kinda what I'm going with for the clothes Nico and Leo have to wear.

* * *

><p>Nico didn't really enjoy engineering, in fact he hated it. He'd only taken the class because is father said he should take at least one "man's" subject. It wasn't too bad really it was kinda like art. And he liked art.<p>

Last term he'd made a clock. Some of the kids had made ones that told the date, or even the position of the moon in that kid Leo's (dubbed the freakily amazing engineer) case. But Nico's had been really simple, allowing him time to paint a beautiful garden scene around it. (Gardens went really his thing but it had been a present for his mum.)

This term though they were going to be doing group projects (well at least they would when their teacher got back) and Nico didn't see that going so well.

It wasn't that he didn't like other people, he was just too introverted to really talk to them. And hey, it wasn't like the other kids in his class tried to talk to him either.

Nico couldn't really blame them though. He felt like he confused most of them. What with wearing as much black as the "business wear" dress code would allow him and having both ears and his lip pierced, people tended to presume stuff about him. But then he was an amazing artist and spent most of his free time in the art department engrossed in a piece of work. These two sides to Nico were contrasting and left most people conflicted about what to think of him.

If only they knew him better, they'd have an even harder time sussing him out though Nico.

* * *

><p>AN. I know it's only short but I thought I may as well post what I had.<p>

The next chapter is plotted. But if you have any ideas let me know and I can steal, I mean borrow them :)


End file.
